Musical Mario
by One-Trick Man
Summary: Mario, a new member of the rock/pop band known as the 'Magic Mushrooms,' has ended up face-to-face with one of his toughest adventures yet. While all of his other friends are 'occupied,' it's now up to Mario to save not just the world, but the entire dimension...
1. The Magic Mushrooms

"MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO! MARIO!" the crowd squealed as Mario himself stepped on stage. Unlike his normal overall, shirt and shoes combination, Mario was now dressed in a somewhat casual combination of a red hoodie, navy-blue trousers, dark blue and white trainers. He lifted a microphone out of his pocket and raised it to his famous moustache. Almost unexpectedly, he blasted into song as the music in the background begun, and as he sang his heart out, his band of friends appeared behind him, playing their favourite instruments. Luigi was playing his drum kit, Peach was on the Keyboard, Yoshi was on the Guitar, and Bowser, who was the band's manager, chucked Mario an magic, wireless, Electric Guitar. Somehow Mario and Bowser made a truce after a severe world-wide crisis caused them to team up recently, so Bowser was rewarded by becoming a manager. Surprisingly, he was very talented when it came to being in charge of things and representing things. Surprisingly, Mario had an incredible American accent, which was helpful as he preferred to sing as an American rather than an Italian.

Mario and Co. played as if the world depended on it that night. Mario, Luigi and Peach all got solos, and after the performance, there was an encore and a blackout.

Suddenly, Mario got Bowser on stage, and the awesomeness resumed. Mario now being a lead guitarist, Bowser became the one-time lead singer and metaphorically burnt down the roof with his fire breath.

The performance lasted for about 2 hours, after which all of the band members and their manager took a bow on the stage and were cheered for. Bowser JR. and the Koopalings all came onto the stage to congratulate their father, Toadsworth came to talk with Peach, Daisy came to surprise Luigi, Starlow came to Mario, and then...

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" a random Toad screamed. Mario and the others looked up confusedly. What they saw shook them to the core.

"Aha, why yes, it's me, friends! How are you all? It's been a while!" a familiar silhouette shouted.

"DIMENTIO!" Mario roared, still maintaining the American accent. Dimentio suddenly appeared, materializing through the ceiling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Peach asked, worriedly.

"Oh no, my dear princess. You see, while the Chaos Heart was ultimately incinerated when warped into another dimension, I wasn't. The explosion and time crash caused me to vanish from all time and space, since my power is solely chaos-based. When peace was restored to the world, I was forced into taking refuge in my own dimension, any other location would have declined me and/or cursed me. Dimension D was born as a world of power and chaos. They are two things I require and control. While in Dimension D, I trained hard and pushed myself into a slave-like state in which I was a simple mortal in this dimension, standing my ground against superiors, now that situation is near invalid. Through all my hard work and labour and formed a strategy in which I was no longer inferior. So... Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" he explained. Immediately after explaining, he snapped his fingers and everything froze. Out of nowhere, the ceiling exploded and a green-ish tornado inhaled all of the crowd except for the band. Screaming, the audience, Daisy, Bowser's Kids, Toadsworth and Starlow disappeared into the portal above Dimentio. Mario tried to save them but failed, much to everyone's dismay. Dimentio laughed victoriously and snapped his fingers again. This time, the portal dematerialized. Dimentio's fingers snapped once more, and everyone other than Mario collapsed. They all fainted, but Yoshi was the first to wake up. He began to choke and screamed, his entire body mutated and turning blue. He stood up.

"I AM BOSHI! DIMENTIO IS MY MASTER!" Yoshi slurred. Mario gasped and turned to Peach. She seemed okay - for now... Bowser also started having what seemed to be a seizure, and then his eyes opened wide. He got up and roared.

"MARIO! YOU PESKY PLUMBER! YOU'RE DEAD!" he bellowed. Clearly he'd forgotten the truce and the 'incident.' Dodging Bowser's intense, fiery breath, Mario dashed over to Luigi, the only person to not have been checked by Mario.

"Luigi? Luigi! Are you okay?!" Mario shouted, wondering why he had the urge to keep his American accent even now. Suddenly, Luigi kicked Mario in the stomach and forced him to roll over.

"Who is this Luigi you speak of?! I AM MR. L!" Luigi shrieked, leaping into the air and discovering his ability to fly.

"No..." Mario murmured. It couldn't have been a joke because while Luigi was Italian, Mr. L had a sort of British/American cross-voice.

"You're coming with me!" Dimentio chortled evilly as he picked up the still half-unconscious princess, "See you later, Mr. 'Stache! As you can see, none of your friends seem to want to help you anymore, so I'll just be off with this lot now, ciao!"

"NO!" Mario cried as he teleported away, taking Peach, 'Mr. L,' Bowser and 'Boshi' with him. Mario looked around him and gazed into the everlasting length of the stadium in which he had been performing. Everyone's instruments were still there, and the stadium was completely empty. At that point, Mario realised that he was wasting precious time; he picked up his electric guitar and sped off.

First up, Professor E. Gadd's lab...


	2. Over Where?

Mario returned to Toad Town full of dismay and worry. As he returned, people greeted him joyfully and asked him how his concert when, he only answered by making them aware of the ending disaster. They hinted to him that there was someone who could help him...

But that was no help, since Mario already knew to see Professor E. Gadd.

Professor E. Gadd was a genius scientist and remarkable inventor, who had previously assisted both Mario and his brother on various adventures. Mario hoped that he could fix Mario up with some new invention.

Thankfully, he could.

A few months ago, E. Gadd declared that his newest project would be his 'Heatwave Gloves,' which allow the wearer to create and shoot fireballs without the requirement of a Fire Flower or eating fire. It wasn't exactly what Mario expected, but he took them. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly complete, as Mario was in a rush, he didn't realise that the gloves weren't meant to be fingerless; this meant that every time Mario formed a fireball, it burnt his fingers. This annoyed him a lot, but he got over it.

* * *

Determined to find the best route to Dimension D, he returned to his home just outside of Toad Town, where he would find the only remaining route to Flipside and the Paper Dimension. Beneath his house was a secret basement that, for a while, only Luigi knew of, but now Mario could use it because that was where he built a secret orange pipe to warp him over to Flipside. Mario decided that it would be nice to see his friends again there, but he never forgot the situation at hand.

* * *

3 hours later he arrived in Flipside, feeling relatively uncomfortable in his paper form, he turned around and saw his best paper friend, Tiptron. Tiptron is a cyborg-similar replica of the supposed-dead pixl known as Tippi. Mario and Tippi went on an adventure together many years ago to stop Dimentio the first time, however in order to succeed in their journey, Tippi and her lover were forced to sacrifice themselves and become entrapped in a hidden pocket-dimension, together forever. Anyway, Tiptron happily greeted him and followed him to Merlon's house, there he confronted Merlon about the situation at hand.

Strangely, the reappearance of Dimentio didn't surprise him, this was because the vortex created by Dimentio was visible through Merlon's new glass ball. He could see that above the clouds of Mario's home world, Dimentio opened up a vortex from Dimension D. Merlon warned Mario that if he wasn't quick enough, all of the world if not the entire dimension will be enveloped by Dimension D!

"I warn you hero, this persistent villain is no joke, you must prevail this time Mario, for this time the fate of more than just Flipside rests in your gloves. If you seek help, I am afraid that I'm not the right person, if I were you, I would go to the _Overthere_ , the king and queen may know something important..." Merlon suggested. So Mario did so as he was told and ventured off to the Overthere; he was greeted happily by many people on the way who he had previously befriended.

Eventually, he reached the great hall of which had recently been built as a home for the King and Queen.

Unfortunately, nobody predicted that the adventure would be easy... as the gates slowly-but-swiftly spread, a cold, moist breath hit Mario in the face. Mario looked up in surprise and saw a monster-like creature made completely of water and wet bones. He was shocked by this sudden, unexpected encounter, and attempted to use his new gloves, however everyone knows that fire is almost powerless against water. Just as the water monster readied it's first strike, four familiar voices screamed at Mario.

"MARIO! WATCH OUT!" they roared, before coming to his aid.

"Slim! Cudge! Barry! Thoreau!" Mario exclaimed. These four were pixls as well and had unique super powers, Barry was the first to assist Mario, he created a spiked barrier that immediately pushed back the bony fist of the creature.  
"Wow, thanks guys!" Mario added.  
"It's so great to see you again, Mario!" Thoreau added, before picking the stunned monster up and throwing him into the sky. Slim then turned Mario invisible and the four pixls waited for the monster to crash down again.  
"NOW MARIO!" Cudge cried, as Mario grabbed him by the tail. With one rapid-yet-swift spin, Mario whacked the monster in its heart, still invisible, and send the Monster flying. It then proceeded to explode in mid-air, soaking Mario, Tiptron and the four other pixls. They all cheered victoriously for a moment, and then Mario started walking again. Tiptron followed him without warning,

"Hey, where are you going 'Stache bro?" Slim called out.  
"Sorry guys, I'm in a rush..." Mario replied.  
"So are we! We're looking for our other friends!" they all shouted.  
"Sorry again, but good luck finding them!" Mario smiled, and then continued walking. The four pixls sighed miserably and went in the other direction.  
Barry then realised something and looked back, asking his friends, "Did he change his accent?"

* * *

Once Mario and Tiptron were inside the hall, they were immediately enveloped in cries of joy from the King's friends and servants. There were so many of them that Mario could barely move.

"SILENCE!" another familiar voice bellowed. It was none other than the King himself. The people surrounded Mario then moved to let the King walk towards Mario. It seemed as if he were about to cry, but the first thing he did was stretch his arms and put them around Mario in order to hug him tightly.

"MARIO!" he cried joyfully, "IT'S SIMPLY EXQUISITE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY BOY! WE MUST INFORM THE QUEEN!" Mario nodded and followed the king to the throne room, in which the Queen awaited their presence. As soon as she saw that can't-miss, brown moustache, she jumped up in her seat and ran down the stairs to see Mario.

"Mario! How wonderful of you to visit again!" the Queen exclaimed.

"Thanks, I appreciate the nice greeting, but I'm kind-of in a rush here. Sorry, it's the end of the universe situation again, sort-of a bit of a hero's job there, always at it... you know how it is," Mario grinned. The queen nodded in response.

"Of course, and I'm sorry about the Water Creature you fought, it originally served as a guardian of the great hall, with the strong ability to sense the presence of evil anywhere, however a few days ago a mysterious figure attacked it and caused it to malfunction, it now challenges anyone and anything that tries to enter the great hall, no matter where their allegiance lies," she added.

"No problem, although had it not been for my friends, I may not have survived. What exactly is your creation trained to specialise in fighting against?" Mario asked.

"Fire, Nature, Rock, Metal, basically anything, even electricity powers it up!" the King answered.  
Mario then turned to him, with the new question, "Does it know how to resist... magic?" The King and Queen both simultaneously went silent, their wide smiles shattered into light frowns.

"W-well, I suppose not actually. After Dimentio was defeated permanently, we weren't aware there would be any other sort of magic to have to be defended from... why? Does Dimentio have some sort of evil brother or something?" the Queen answered finally.

"No, that's the problem," Mario responded.  
"Huh?" The King and Queen perked up their ears.  
"Dimentio himself is alive, and his first destination was here!" Mario added. The eyes of the king and queen widened at that moment, followed by a terrified gasp.  
"It can't be..." the King added.  
"It that case, Dimentio must be..."

"HERE!" a seventh familiar voice chuckled. Sure enough, Dimentio then appeared, laughing manically.

"YOU! YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF MY HALL AT ONCE!" the King snarled.

"Your hall? I think not, well, at least it won't be for long... Boshi! Come!" Dimentio replied, snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, Boshi appeared and got into a fighting position, growling viciously at Mario.

"Everyone, meet Boshi, he is the first of my three favourite servants, and today, he will be serving you your hors d'oeurve! Boshi! ATTACK!" he giggled. Boshi aggressively ran at Mario, ready to tackle him to the ground at any moment. While Mario attempted to fight back, the King and Queen fled.  
"Well, I best be off now, lots of work to do and such little time, ciao!" he added, before vanishing into thin air.

Meanwhile, Boshi had practically thrown himself at Mario, instantly knocking him down and pushing them both off the cliff nearby...

They then fell down, all the way to the Underwhere...


	3. 3 Destinations, 3 Battles

Boshi tossed himself at Mario with an angry expression on his face, his very first strike thumping Mario right on his torso. As they fell to the underwhere, Boshi managed to mount himself on top of Mario and continuously punch him in the face, however Mario was resistant, he grabbed his fist and threw him against a nearby wall. Boshi crashed into it and blacked out for a moment, now with a bruised back.

When he woke up, they were almost at the bottom of the Overthere. Mario kicked Boshi in the nuts and charged up his first fireball with his gloves.

"OH SHI-" Boshi screamed as the enormous fireball enveloped him and set him on fire. Now the air resistance was increasing the force of the burning flame, Boshi was in complete agony, his shades almost came off too!

Another fireball cascaded itself at Boshi just then, and caused the blazing fire to implode, spraying hot sparks everywhere. Mario grabbed a spark using his gloves so that he wouldn't get burnt and crushed it, causing electricity to come out. He then added friction to the electricity by rubbing it around in his hands and charged up an electric blast.

The blast, once released, zapped Boshi in the back of his neck, stunning him ultimately.

Eventually, Mario managed to punch him in the same place, causing him to bleed. Unfortunately, it seemed that Mario had forgotten who he was really fighting.

Boshi began to cough up blood, a sign of severe internal bleeding; and just as Mario was about to deal the final blow, he recognised something in those miserable, dizzy eyes...

"YOSHI!" he called out, and the two opponents crashed into the surface of the Underwhere.

A few moments later they both woke up, still bleeding. Boshi was the first to stand up, he nearly stumbled over but managed to pick Mario up and kick him in the stomach. Mario cried out in pain and was thrown into a pipe.

Normally, Mario would have gone down the pipe and warped to somewhere else, but this pipe had a Piranha Plant in it, and so Mario was forced to hold on for dear life and pray that the plant had mercy.

Luckily however, Mario managed to scramble out of the pipe and pounce onto Boshi, picking him up by the chest and lifting him into the air. Mario then spun around and chucked him at a wall, throwing another fireball at him at the same time in order to intensify the impact.

Somehow, Boshi still stood his ground, even after this - he blasted towards Mario and top-speed and sucker-punched him so hard that it sent him flying into a nearby fountain full of warm, orange water. This was none other than the fountain of healing.

Sure enough, the orange liquid seeped deep into Mario's skin, getting straight to work at fixing his wounds. Not more than a minute later, Mario got out of the water, fully healed, and grinned devilishly.  
"Thank the Overthere for the fountain of healing..." he muttered, and then prepared himself. Boshi was irritated now and very intimidated by Mario's strength, so he put his head in front of him and ran as fast as his legs could take him towards Mario.

Mario on the other hand was ready too, and grabbed Boshi's head, violently slamming it into the centre of the fountain, causing him to collapse and his body to sprawl on the ground.

Just at the last possible moment, Mario jumped into the air and off of the fountain, while Boshi used his last morsels of strength to pick up the fountain and drag it out of the ground, harshly throwing it through the air in order to hit Mario, but Mario was ready.

He rubbed his hands together once more, creating a hotter friction now, and blasted a new, fiery blast of electricity at the fountain, causing it to explode and for half of the pieces to fly into the air, then come crashing down on top of Boshi. They all piled on top of him and finally knocked him out. Panting exhaustedly, Mario made his way over to the stack of rubble, and quickly removed all of it. Clearly, Boshi was knocked out from the hit, but could it have been enough to kill him? Thankfully, it seemed as the Mario had removed the wreckage just in time. Boshi was still alive but only by a thread, his smooth blue skin had faded and been torn apart, he was bruised, dirty and bloody, and his sunglasses were shattered. Mario bent over Boshi just to see if he was okay.

Unfortunately though it was near-impossible to tell. Although his thoughts were interrupted at last when a voice that was very familiar by now could be heard.

"Ahahaha... So it is as it appears, you have defeated the first of my three servants, like a sudden boost of energy in a simple aeroplane as it flies against the tornado it had been sucked into... however, I'm afraid you shan't have you way for long, my good Italian, I declare that we shall have our first duel in the midst of the desert that lies just beyond the great gates that lead to Sarasaland, in the real world, of course... be there, or watch miserably as I rip your friends to shreds one by one and transform them into my eternal slaves. Oh, and bring your magnificent moustache! Ciao!" Dimentio chanted, before disappearing once more, with Boshi.

"Gah!" Mario groaned, before going through the exit from the Underwhere.

* * *

Next, Mario returned to the Overthere through the quicker route, to confront the King and Queen. They were both happy to see him in full health, and informed him that his next journey should take him to the bitlands, where he met Carrie, Barry, Thudley and Tiptron. There he should find someone who wields the valuable substance of which he requires in order to defeat Dimentio. Mario acknowledged all of their advice and then set off. First he returned to Flipside, then he notified Merlon.

"Good luck!" Merlon said, very simply. Mario then rushed over to the entrance to the Bitlands and prepared himself for anything to come. However, as soon as he entered the Bitlands, he discovered something that terrified him to the core.

"Aha, so you do come, as I had been informed, like puppy following its nose. So simple, so weak..." a dark voice chortled.  
"DIMENTIO?!" Mario yelled.

But the person who answered wasn't Dimentio...

It was Shadoo...

"Dimentio? I am not him, no, I am none other than a living nightmare, one of your worst, Dimentio is my mere ally, but for now, my main aim is to destroy YOU!" Shadoo growled, as Mario shivered in horror.

"Well if that's how you want to play this game, let's dance!" Mario grinned, charging a fireball. Shadoo however now obtained the powers of Dimentio, due to his only available morph-form being Dimentio's, he could easily harness the magical energy that now flowed within him.

As Mario's fireball drew close, Shadow Dimentio began to charge up his dark magical spear, which he then threw and it collided with the fireball, creating a massive explosion that zapped Mario backwards and sent static zooming through his body.  
"I feel... good..." Shadow Dimentio exclaimed, looking at his hands, he then blasted a magical beam from both of his hands that closed in on Mario.

Mario responded to this by blocking the beam with his fire shield that he could create. Luckily, the magical blast wasn't powerful enough, and was cut down to a hairline after the fire shield burnt out. Mario was hit by the blast eventually, but it barely felt like a slap on his face, nowhere near a 'deadly beam of energy.'

"Grr..." Shadoo snarled. He raised his hands and began summoning continuous duplicates of himself, all of which formed a circular shape around Mario.

"See if you can pierce... THIS ILLUSION!" he laughed, and he and his duplicates all charged up a massive ball of energy above Mario's head, ready to crush him at any moment. However Mario had an idea. He charged up two fireballs, one from each glove, but didn't fire, instead he held up his hands as if he believed he could block the magic ball with the heat.

Somehow, he even succeeded. Screaming with pain and determination, Mario pushed the Magic ball away and forced it to absorb some of its heat, which caused it to implode and spray heat on all of the duplicates. The only one that wasn't knocked out by the blow was the original.

Shadoo roared in anger and disappointment, before flying straight towards Mario.

Mario on the other hand was ready for this, and clenched his fists on either side of his waist. As Shadoo closed in, he held out his fists and both managed to strike him right across the face so hard that it sent him spinning into an old, destroyed castle nearby. Mario ran up to Shadoo, who was still in his Dimentio-form, and was groaning in agony. an grey, oil-like energy spilled out of him, which was a bit disgusting.

"Surrender now and hand over the 'object!'" Mario threatened loudly.

Shadoo gritted his teeth and murmured, "N-never..."

But Mario didn't appreciate this comment, so he smashed Shadoo's back and whacked him across the face.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!" Mario yelled, "I DID IT ONCE, I CAN DO IT AGAIN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE ANYWAY!"

"F-fine... take it, but I warn you, if you do something I don't like with it, I will come and find you..." Shadoo replied weakly. He then handed over the object and Mario asked what it was. Shadoo explained that it was a portable 'Time Amplifier,' which you plug a Musical Instrument into and it allows you to do many things, included reverse time, speed it up, stop it, reverse mind control, etc. Mario was amazed by this, but he didn't trust Shadoo, so he warned him of something.  
"Good, you're lucky, I could have killed you if I wanted to, but I won't. However, if I ever do see you around me, my friends or this land, I will find you, and I will kill you..." he said. Shadoo nodded weakly and then teleported away and Mario returned to Flipside.

When he arrived Merlon was the first person he saw. He asked how the journey was and how he completed it so quickly. Mario told him that there wasn't really an adventure, he just fought someone and then left with what they gave him. Unfortunately, they couldn't talk for long, as Mario was in a rush to return to the real world. He was sad that he had to say goodbye to Merlon and Tiptron again, but promised to return again soon. He then found his special warp pipe and went through it.

Mario felt somewhat glad though that he could finally relax in his 3D body again, though.

Coming up next on the agenda, Sarasaland's borders...

* * *

A few hours later, Mario arrived in Sarasaland... he frowned at the mysterious silence of the desert he was in. Before entering, he was forced to call for his opponent.  
"DIMENTIO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he screamed, and come Dimentio did.

"And thus I arrive unexpectedly, like a blizzard over the great sandstorm in this desert land!" Dimentio chanted again.

"You..." Mario snarled, readying himself for battle.  
"Wait!" Dimentio cried, "Shouldn't we finish this the convenient, fair way?"

Mario rolled his eyes and waited. Dimentio then began to laugh and snapped his fingers, holographic images of Mario's friends then appeared in their current states. Luigi had become Mr. L, Bowser had red eyes, nothing unusual, Princess Peach was chained up in a dungeon, Princess Daisy was also chained up, and Yoshi was still in his Boshi form, and was unconscious in a bed. Mario gasped at these sights and then glared daggers at Dimentio.

"If I succeed, your friends will stay this way, and will be forced to submit to an eternal life of torture and slavery. If you succeed however, I will humbly retire and release your friends, deal?" Dimentio explained. Mario hesitantly nodded his head, and clenched his fists once more.

"There's just one thing, Dimentio, that you should know..." Mario grinned, remembering his new abilities.  
"Which is?" Dimentio responded curiously.  
"You made a bad choice for a setting of our battle," Mario answered, before laughing demonically and pushing his hot gloves down into the sand. As most people already knew, fire and sand create ice, so when Mario's fireballs exploded under the surface of the sand, they created an ice arena! Mario pulled his hands out of the ice.

"CHEATER! CHEATER I SAY!" Dimentio wailed, flapping his hands about. An angry look was pressed upon his face at that moment, and he instantly flew towards Mario, kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into some quicksand nearby. He used this to his advantage and ducked under the sand when Dimentio came and started circling around the quicksand, trying to find Mario; finally, he became dizzy. Mario suddenly jumped out of the sand and used a fire punch to thwack Dimentio all the way back into an icy rock hill, which then exploded around him, covering him in ice boulders.

Dimentio then arose from the rubble and frowned in dismay.

"I will defeat you Mr. Moustache, if it's the last thing I do!" he began, his face red and steaming with enragement, "I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND RUIN YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SINGLE PARTICLE OF DUST IN A CAGE FULL OF DIAMONDS!"

He then charged up a mysterious grey beam full of magical energy, and was ready to fire. However he seemed to have forgotten...

He was no longer in the Paper Realm...

As soon as he fired the blast, Mario dodged it and leapt high in the air. Dimentio clearly didn't see Mario coming since what happened next sent him spinning into the gates to Sarasaland.

After the beam was gone, Dimentio couldn't see Mario anywhere, and assumed he was dead, he began to laugh evilly and triumphantly, but then turned 90 degrees and saw Mario.

Fortunately, this was Mario's perfect opportunity, and he took it. He sucker-punched Dimentio so hard in the face that it almost knocked him out.

"No fair!" he moaned, "Uncle! I cry, uncle!" Mario strolled up to him happily and laughed.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A failure of a villain? Interesting..." he mocked.  
"Aha..." Dimentio replied, "You think this is over? Well it is... but not just for me..."

Mario raised an eyebrow at this and backed away as Dimentio got up again, he felt an immediate burst of energy run through his body and then raised his hands. He laughed devilishly and created a 'boom-box' around both himself and Mario, just like he did a few years ago with Luigi...

"HUH?!" Mario exclaimed.  
"That's right Mario, it's game-over for both of us! CIAO!" Dimentio laughed again, clicking his fingers, and the box exploded with Mario and Dimentio still inside.  
"NO!" Mario cried...

But nobody can hear the dead... can they?


End file.
